The present invention relates generally to control systems for automotive vehicles, and more particularly, to a control system that detects the drowsiness of the driver and communicates this information to the driver.
It has been estimated that approximately 150,000 automobile accidents per year are caused by drivers that fall asleep at the wheel. Such drivers not only put themselves at risk but put others at risk as well.
Conventional approaches to drowsy drivers include detecting bodily signs from the driver to determine if the driver is drowsy. When a drowsy driver is detected, alarms may be used to alert the vehicle operator. Such systems may often be ignored especially when the vehicle driver falls into a deeper sleep.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system that drivers cannot easily ignore and thus goes beyond the suggested warning lights and buzzers.